<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Scary Tale in CiRCLE by Seigetsu_Ren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940055">A Scary Tale in CiRCLE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren'>Seigetsu_Ren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bandori Fics for Elevator Rides [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Mother Hen Lisa, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Tomoe's first day as CiRCLE's security guard. One thing leads to another, and she finds herself facing CiRCLE's scariest musician!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bandori Fics for Elevator Rides [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1282679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Scary Tale in CiRCLE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Tomoe’s first day as CiRCLE’s security guard. She was chilling in her office, monitoring the building’s cameras, when she discovered the juiciest secret in the studio’s history.</p><p>“They…They…” she pointed at the screen showing footage of one of the elevators, “They’re kissing!?”</p><p>“Who’s kissing?”</p><p><em>Bam</em>, came her door, flying open. There stood her younger sister, Ako, with sparkles in her eyes. Tomoe gave an awkward smile.</p><p>“Err…hahahaha, you caught me slacking on my first day of work! Was watching a rerun of yesterday’s soap. Can’t believe Satoshi would finally kiss that dense-as-bricks Tomoko, right?”</p><p>Tomoe scratched her head so hard that she, herself, was wondering why Ako wouldn’t find her suspicious as fuck. Fortunately, Ako just pouted.</p><p>“It’s not good slacking off on your first day, Oneechan, and here I was thinking of rewarding you for your hard work with a bowl of limited-edition Hokkaido crab ramen…”</p><p>“My bad, my bad. Sorry, Ako!”</p><p>Ako set down the bowl ramen anyway. Now that she thought about it, Tomoe realized that Ako must’ve come to the studio for Roselia practice. Wasn’t the timing of everything…a bit suspicious?</p><p>“Did you come for Roselia practice, Ako?”</p><p>“Hmm? Yes, I did. Why?”</p><p>“Just wondering if…err…you came in with Sayo-san.”</p><p>“We all came in together, but Sayo-san and Yukina-san took the elevator. Uwuu…I wanted to take the elevator too, but Lisa-nee said that RinRin and I are getting chubby and need to exercise more by taking the stairs! Okay, if RinRin’s blubber really did tear open a hole in her dress like Lisa-nee had said, then she might’ve been snacking a little too much, but I have exercised plenty! I am at least fitter than Yukina-san!”</p><p>So…Lisa-senpai knew. All along. And she would not hesitate to use your darkest secrets against you in order to protect her childhood friend’s budding romance!</p><p>Right that moment, a chill ran down Tomoe’s spine, causing her to turn her head towards the opened door where, as though on cue, Lisa stood with a smile plastered on her face.</p><p>“Good morning, Tomoe.”</p><p>Who would’ve thought Lisa-senpai could be this scary!?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea what I wrote.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>